Traditionally, control circuitry for a pump is located in dedicated enclosures mounted on the external walls of the pump enclosure. This serves to maximise the spacing of the temperature-sensitive circuitry from the pump, which, during use, can typically generate temperatures of up to 150° C. However, mounting such enclosures externally on to the pump enclosure increases both the weight and the foot-print of the pump enclosure. Whilst these enclosures may be mounted on to the internal walls of the pump enclosure to reduce the foot-print, cooling fans would be required to prevent over-heating of the control circuitry during use of the pump. The use of such fans would increase power consumption and costs, and the air disturbance caused by the fans could be detrimental to, for example, a clean room in which the pump being used.
It is an aim of the present invention to minimise the foot-print of a pump enclosure without the need for air cooling fans for the pump control circuitry.